Merely platonic
by thecrownofthe-reveur
Summary: Siempre ha habido algo entre John y Sherlock, desde el principio. Lestrade sabía, Mycroft sabía, la Sra. Hudson, Molly, Donovan, ¡incluso Moriarty y Mary sabían! Todos sabían, aún si era algo meramente platónico... (Colección de One-shots de ligero Johnlock). ADVERTENCIA: Posible slash, la verdad no estoy segura.
1. Merely platonic

**Mi primer finc en esta sección y segundo en esta página o_o estoy emocionada xd. Como habrán leído en el resumen, esta es una colección de one shots de johnlock, aunque será muy ligero, como dice el título "meramente platónico" xd. Escribiré un capítulo por cada capítulo de Sherlock, desde A Study in Pink hasta Hist Las Vow y tal vez un poco más, quién sabe :)**

**Nada será muy serio. Lamento si los capítulos son muy largos para lo poco que pasa, soy susceptible a caer en descripciones extensas u_u.**

**Espero les guste :)**

* * *

El Detective Inspector Lestrade estaba sentado en su oficina tomando una taza de café. Ese día había salido de su casa muy temprano en la mañana, su esposa e hija todavía dormían, pero por alguna razón se sentía muy despierto. La mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo aún no había llegado a Scotland Yard, y todo parecía un poco desierto. Sally Donovan era su única compañía por el momento, estaba sentada frente a su computador, y también disfrutaba de un buen café mañanero. Al Inspector Lestrade le gustaba su trabajo, aún si a veces era abrumador y de horarios imprecisos; tenía profundos sentimientos acerca de la justicia, aunque ello no le impedía ser descarado y bromista con muchos de sus casos (a veces la gente no se lo tomaba muy bien, aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían aceptado los chistes malos que gustaba de contar en escenas del crimen). La semana pasada un caso de asesinato había llegado a las puertas de Scotland Yard, no era uno realmente complicado, el arma homicida, huellas dactilares y otras cuantas pistas habrían sido suficientes para resolverlo, de no ser por algo: no había un cuerpo. Había mucha sangre en la sala en donde se había hecho el asesinato, pero no había cuerpo, el cadáver del dueño de la casa había desaparecido y no podían encontrarlo. No era que Greg no pudiera resolver el caso, por supuesto que podía (estaba seguro de ello), pero tenía otros casos, bastantes la verdad, que le mantenían ocupado. No haría daño pedir una ayuda, pensó. Sorbió de su taza y tomó su teléfono esperando encontrar un mensaje, en efecto, allí estaba.

"_Voy para allá." – SH._

Habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que le mandó un mensaje a Sherlock Holmes, pidiéndole que viniese a Scotland Yard a _ayudarle_ con el caso. Lestrade sabía que en realidad lo resolvería él solo, probablemente en menos de quince minutos, para después dejar las oficinas gruñendo acerca de lo fácil que había sido, -y es que cuando era fácil no era divertido para Sherlock.- Pero en serio no estaba de humor para salir a cazar cadáveres, además, tenía que arrojarle un hueso a Sherlock de vez en cuando, para que no se aburriese demasiado. Sherlock aburrido no era algo bueno, tendía a caer en conductas extrañas –perjudiciales- cuando estaba aburrido. Lestrade casi sonrió al escuchar el clamor en los pasillos cercanos a la oficina, Sally Donovan puso los ojos en blanco, un policía pasó frente a la puerta notablemente molesto, con los puños apretados después de obviamente, sufrir un encuentro con la capacidad de deducción del Sr. Sherlock Holmes, quién no tardó en entrar en la oficina. Detrás de él, y viendo con ojos solo un poco asombrados los pasillos de Scotland Yard estaba el Dr. John Watson, el nuevo compañero de piso del Sr. Holmes. Eran un dúo un poco disparejo, pero parecían estar trabajando bien juntos.

Sherlock caminó directamente a la oficina de Lestrade, y poniendo sus manos de forma algo ruda en la mesa, e inclinándose hacía el Inspector, dijo, "¿Qué tienes para mí, Lestrade? Dime que es algo interesante."

"Podría serlo," contestó Lestrade, no queriendo mentirle del todo. "Un asesinato, no muy lejos de aquí."

"¿Quieres decir _una serie_ de asesinatos?" preguntó Sherlock, levantándose del escritorio. Lestrade apretó ligeramente los labios, "Mmmm, no, solo uno. Algo doméstico al parecer." De pronto Sherlock pareció realmente decepcionado, lanzó una especie de alarido y miró hacía el techo, "¿Y me llamaste por eso? ¡Creí que sería algo interesante!"

"Vamos, Sherlock. Ayúdame, tengo un montón de casos pendientes," dijo el Inspector frunciendo el ceño. John Watson permanecía a un lado de la puerta, era la primera vez que estaba en Scotland Yard y en la oficina de Lestrade. "Sherlock, vamos" dijo el doctor, "¿y qué si es uno fácil? Resuélvelo al menos para matar el tiempo." Pero Sherlock seguía sin parecer muy feliz, dando vueltas en la oficina como un animal ansioso. Al parecer el aburrimiento estaba rondando y finalmente, miró a Lestrade molesto y dijo, "está bien, ¿qué saben del caso? ¿Saben algo al menos? Es usual en ustedes no saber nada." Lestrade abrió su boca para responder cuando algo voló a través de la habitación, pasando al lado de la nariz de Sherlock Holmes y golpeando la pared. Era una engrapadora. Los tres, Watson, Holmes y Lestrade miraron hacia afuera de la oficina. Sally Donovan parecía culpable, viendo fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador y fingiendo que mezclaba su café con crema. Tal vez Sherlock hubiera dicho algo, algún tipo de comentario desagradable acerca de donde había estado Donovan la noche anterior (_y con quién)_, pero entonces Lestrade habló y explicó varias de las cosas que sus detectives habían encontrado en la escena del crimen. Sherlock se sentó frente a las sillas del escritorio, John Watson también lo hizo.

El Inspector Lestrade los observó con cuidado, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que el mismo estaba diciendo, y más que todo citando el archivo del caso. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde lo ocurrido con el taxista, cuando Sherlock había sido salvado por un tirador desconocido de morir a manos de un asesino serial. Claro que Lestrade sospechaba que el tirador había sido John, pero ninguna evidencia respaldaba la teoría. Desde entonces los dos hombres se habían mudado a Baker Street juntos, como _compañeros de piso, _aunque iba más allá de eso, desde entonces a dónde quiera que fuera Sherlock le seguía el Dr. Watson, que parecía ser su nuevo asistente forense. Bueno, Anderson, el asistente forense de Scotland Yard, y Sherlock jamás se habían llevado bien, tal vez era comprensible. Era solo que Lestrade simplemente no podía imaginar a alguien que pudiese pasar tanto tiempo con este "detective consultor" (como Sherlock se hacía llamar) sin enloquecer. Ya era difícil tratar con él un par de horas a la semana. Más que sorprendido, Lestrade estaba intrigado y sentía curiosidad. John siempre parecía preocupado por Sherlock, usualmente lo seguía a las escenas del crimen, se disculpaba con las personas con las que su amigo era grosero, las veces en que Lestrade había salido a cenar con ellos (usualmente para celebrar un caso bien hecho, a pesar de que Sherlock nunca estaba de acuerdo) siempre procuraba que comiese algo. Por otro lado, cada vez que lo veía John parecía tener una nueva novia, y a Sherlock no parecían agradarle mucho, de hecho, parecía esforzarse por espantarlas. Lestrade entre cerró los ojos, la verdad todo era un poco sospechoso. Recordó entonces el día en que había llegado de improviso a Baker Street por un caso y la Sra. Hudson le había abierto la puerta del 221B, adentro había encontrado a John y a Sherlock frente a frente mirándose a los ojos. Recordó la leve intensidad en sus miradas, y como al darse cuenta de que él y la Sra. Hudson habían entrado se habían apartado el uno del otro, notablemente incómodos. Lestrade abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿realmente estaba pensando lo que estaba pensando? No podía ser, bueno, jamás había conocido a ninguna novia de Sherlock (si las había tenido) pero suponer eso era un poco absurdo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo crucial: Sherlock a veces se esforzaba por ser amable con John, no era todo el tiempo, pero de vez en cuando ocurría. _Se esforzaba por ser amable. Sherlock. Amable._

No, no, eso no podía ser. Pero Lestrade sintió un tic en su labio y formó una media sonrisa, cuando como si el universo intentara contradecirlo, al Dr. Watson se le cayó su bolígrafo al suelo (tenía la costumbre de anotar todo lo referente a los casos) y Sherlock lo recogió por él. Al dárselo, sonrió levemente, y ambos se miraron fijamente por un segundo, como aquella vez en el apartamento, después voltearon a cualquier otro lado; de pronto parecían muy interesados en lo que les decía Lestrade. Pero a Lestrade no le importaba lo que el mismo decía, se encontraba un poco incómodo, no sabía porque de pronto sentía como si estuviera demás en su propia oficina. Tal vez solo se hacía ideas locas, veía cosas donde no estaban. Terminó su historia, esperando la respuesta de Sherlock, quién había empezado a mirar por la ventana.

"No pierdas tu tiempo buscando el cadáver en la casa," dijo, "no lo vas a encontrar." Allí venía, hora de presumir. "Si lo que dices es cierto lo más probable es que este oculto detrás de la casa, río abajo al sur de la carretera que bordea el bosque. Con su fuerza no podría arrastrar el cadáver de un hombre ella sola, seguramente lo dejó caer al agua para que se lo llevara la corriente del río (que como sabemos, termina muy cerca de la carretera de la que hablaba). Probablemente no saques mucho del cuerpo, ha estado en el agua por una semana al menos, estará húmedo y se habrán borrado muchas pistas. Mejor búscala a ella o a algún amante, podría haberle contado su plan, así son ese tipo de mujeres. Si es así hasta tienes un testimonio. Allí está tu caso, ahora adiós."

Como había esperado: menos de quince minutos. Sherlock se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta. "Vámonos, John."

"Espera, Sherlock" llamó el Inspector, odiándose un poco por engrandecer el ego de Holmes. "¿Ella?"

"Por supuesto, fue su esposa," dijo Sherlock frunciendo el ceño, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Cliché. Aburrido. Adiós. Ven, John." El doctor se levantó de su asiento, mirando a Lestrade y después a su amigo. Al parecer aún después de un par de semanas con Sherlock Holmes seguía sorprendido por su capacidad de deducción; pero bueno, al menos ya no estaba todo el tiempo susurrando _brillante, sorpréndete, increíble_, cuando Sherlock lo hacía. Ambos hombres caminaron hacía la puerta y Lestrade tomó su teléfono para decirle a sus detectives en donde buscar. Normalmente no contradecía a Sherlock o preguntaba demás, cuando lo hacía solía equivocarse. "John, estás olvidando tu bolígrafo," mencionó, poniendo una mano en el auricular del teléfono antes de que el doctor se fuera.

"Oh, gracias" dijo John sonriendo ligeramente y tomando el bolígrafo de su asiento, pero inmediatamente borró su sonrisa. "Oh, genial," murmuró viendo la gran mancha en su mano. Al caerse, la fuente del bolígrafo se había roto sin que John se diese cuenta y ahora goteaba tinta negra. Lestrade estuvo a punto de pasarle algo para limpiarse, pero al parecer no era muy necesario.

Sherlock, casi inmediatamente dio un paso hacía John frunciendo el ceño. "Hoy has estado muy torpe, John. Eso no es bueno para el ayudante de un detective" dijo con tono amargado. Tomó la muñeca de John y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo pasó por la mancha de tinta, casi con cuidado. Lestrade miró a los dos hombres con ojos sospechosos, ¿podría ser? "Am, sí, tal vez tengas razón…" murmuró John, tal vez incómodo. Cuando solo quedaba tinta seca, Sherlock soltó la muñeca de John y le dejó quedarse el pañuelo. "Voy a adelantarme, John. Pregúntale a Lestrade lo que quieras para tu pequeño blog" sentenció dando un paso hacía la puerta, no le gustaba perder el tiempo y eso era lo que estaba haciendo allí. Lestrade parpadeó, "¿Tienes un blog, John?"

"Am, si, bueno. Algo así," confesó el doctor. "Idea de mi terapeuta…"

"Oh" murmuró Lestrade. Había olvidado que John acababa de volver de Afganistán. Apenas recordaba que al conocerlo el doctor aún tenía problemas con su pierna. Psicosomático, o algo así. "¿Y quieres escribir sobre el caso?"

"Am, si, la verdad creo los casos de Sherlock son lo único interesante que puedo contar…" confesó John, parecía un poco inseguro aún con toda la idea del blog. Lestrade comprendió perfectamente. Le dejó hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el caso, fechas, personas, lugares. Lo típico. No tardaron más de cinco minutos, aunque Sherlock ya había empezado a gritar desde el pasillo, impaciente. John estaba a punto de irse, cuando el Inspector lo detuvo.

"John, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo.

"Claro, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó. "¿Es de nuevo sobre el taxista? Sabes que te lo conté todo."

"No, no, no es eso" rió Lestrade. "Bueno, la verdad es algo sin importancia, una pregunta tonta, am, que me llevo haciendo un tiempo." El Inspector tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, John lo notó. Tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de en serio preguntar.

"¡John, apresúrate! ¡Quiero ir a casa!" exclamó Sherlock desde el pasillo. Sally Donovan, mientras mascaba un chicle, puso los ojos en blanco desde su asiento en la computadora. Sherlock a veces era insoportable. Los dos hombres trataron de ignorarlo.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Watson, encogiéndose de hombros. Lestrade miró la mano manchada de tinta de John y después a John. "Bueno, has estado viviendo con Sherlock un tiempo y…, bueno, parecen llevarse bien, a pesar de todo" (a pesar de todo era más bien _a pesar de que Sherlock es como es_).

"Ajá" dijo John, sin entender a que venía eso. "Y bueno, yo, Sherlock nunca ha tenido una novia en todos los años que lo conozco y bueno. Tú y él… ¿ustedes son…?" Lestrade hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. John parpadeó, empezando a comprender la pregunta, después imitó a Lestrade, haciendo algo parecido a una sonrisa, y después pareció molestarse. "¿Por qué es que la gente piensa que…dos hombres no pueden ser amigos y compartir un piso sin pensar eso?" preguntó. "Y no, no lo somos. _No. Soy. Gay._ ¡Es la tercera vez esta semana que me preguntan eso!"

"Tranquilo, John," dijo Lestrade, mordiéndose la lengua. Tal vez no había sido buena idea preguntar. "Era solo una pregunta." John suspiró. "Si, si, tienes, razón."

"¡John!" exclamó la voz de nuevo en el pasillo. El doctor cerró sus ojos con paciencia. "Creo que debo irme," dijo, "si no tal vez explote o algo." Se despidió de Lestrade y caminó rápidamente hacia afuera, solo para hacer que Sherlock parase de gritar. Lestrade se quedó en su escritorio, mirándolo irse, entrecerrando sus ojos. Esos dos eran algo, no importaba que John lo negase.

"No te sientas mal, Greg," dijo Sally Donovan entrando a la oficina. Era de las únicas personas que llamaban a Lestrade por su nombre de pila. "Tal vez es pronto para decirlo" dejó caer un expediente de un caso frente al Inspector, "pero lo de esos dos es meramente platónico," sonrió para luego volver a su puesto (en donde, por cierto, murmuró sobre la mala suerte de John, que parecía buen tipo, envuelto con aquel lunático). El Inspector Lestrade pareció pensarlo un momento: meramente platónico. Y pareció estar de acuerdo con Sally. "Tal vez tengas razón," le dijo, fuerte pare que oyera. Rió y volvió a darle un sorbo a su café. meramente platónico.

* * *

**Y ese fue el final :) (lo que es obvio ._.)**

**Me gustó mucho contar todo a través de Lestrade, no sé, me gusta es un tipo adorable, simplemente no puedes odiarlo xd. Bueno, este apenas fue el principio, John lleva viviendo muy poco en Baker Street y este bromance solo acaba de comenzar xd. Pondré el siguiente pronto, creo, estoy de vacaciones c:**

**No estoy segura de si las personalidades de todos los personajes estaban bien, creanlo o no, me costó más John que Sherlock, no se porque xd. De nuevo, es mi primera vez en este fandom, (y no será la última tampoco, johnlock es mi otp, no me averguenzo ;-;) y soy un poco inexperta :s**

**Hasta la próxima actualización :D comenten, no sean malos, no sean tacaños con los reviews hacen feliz a la gente 3 3**


	2. Química

**Hey, qué tal? espero no haber tardado mucho, este capítulo fue medio dificíl por que el protagonista es Sherlock. En verdad espero que este bien apegado a su personalidad, en el próximo capitulo habrá una cita (¿o una casi cita?) Espero les guste :)**

* * *

El cuerpo que yacía en la mesa de la morgue era el de una mujer joven. Tenía la piel ligeramente morena y el cabello castaño, en su espalda tenía varias manchas marrones, seguramente melanomas, y otras más grandes de color blanco –pasaba mucho tiempo en la playa, entonces, anotó Sherlock mentalmente.- Tenía en total tres rasguños en el hombro izquierdo, y cuatro más en el costado, cerca de las costillas. Su cabello, desordenado por el agua marina, aún olía a champo de melocotón. Los ojos de Sherlock viajaron por todo el cuerpo de la víctima, como escaneándola. Al tomar su mano, y examinarla con su lupa, encontró granos de arena, y una imagen de la víctima, sentada junto al mar y hundiendo las manos en el suelo llegó a su mente como una ola. Sherlock alzó tenuemente una ceja al ver restos de rímel en las pestañas de la víctima, después levantó su barbilla para ver su mandíbula y su cuello: leves rastros de maquillaje en polvo. En silencio, bajó hasta los pies de la víctima en donde también consiguió más arena y otros rasguños, como los provocados por piedras. Un ruido en la habitación lo hizo perder la concentración, miró a John, que había tropezado con una de las mesas de la morgue y puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Encontraste algo más?" preguntó el doctor, que había examinado el cuerpo antes de Sherlock. El detective no respondió. "¿Dónde están sus cosas, Molly?" preguntó volteándose hacía la doctora forense. "En la caja detrás de ti, pensé que querrías verlas" dijo ella, jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Se lo había cortado, y parecía querer que Sherlock lo notase. Claro que lo hizo, pero no mencionó nada.

En cambio el detective guardó su lupa compacta y revisó dentro de la caja: un traje de baño de dos piezas, sandalias, bloqueador solar, un bolso de mano y un teléfono. Aún lado, Sherlock se fijó por tan solo un momento en una pulsera en el fondo, era de cobre y parecía bastante oxidada; no era oxido en verdad, pero varías partes de ella se habían vuelto levemente verdosas. Era un efecto de sulfatación común al remojar cobre con agua salada, pero la pulsera estaba notablemente deteriorada, así que la chica debió estar bajo el mar donde la encontraron al menos un par de días. El agresor habría tenido tiempo de escapar ya, entonces.

Una reacción química. A Sherlock siempre le había gustado la química, desde la secundaría. Tenía un título en la materia, y le encantaba experimentar con distintas reacciones. La química le parecía una ciencia fascinante.

De cualquier forma, dejó de prestarle atención a la pulsera. Tal vez se lo comentaría al ID Lestrade más tarde. Por ahora, el teléfono era más importante. Los teléfonos dicen mucho sobre las personas, y eso era útil al resolver un crimen. Sherlock lo tomó y abrió la bolsa hermética, haciendo el ademán de sacarlo. "Sherlock, eso es evidencia, no deberías…" dijo John caminando hacia él y deteniéndose a medio camino.

"Molly," espetó el Detective, "Guantes." John suspiró: ya empezaba a comprender lo testarudo que era el Sr. Sherlock Holmes. Molly se quedó mirando la mano que Sherlock le había tendido, no la miraba, su vista estaba fija en el teléfono. Movió sus dedos, como diciéndole que se apresurase y la forense sacó sus guantes del bolsillo y se los entregó. Era un idiota, en verdad. Se los puso y sacó el teléfono de la bolsa. Ni si quiera estaba bloqueado con contraseña. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar los mensajes, después la actividad reciente y parpadeó cuando vio solo un par de cosas. El historial había sido borrado recientemente. Solo apretando unos botones fue capaz de recuperarlo y encontró lo que estaba buscando: una página de citas.

El maquillaje tenía sentido ahora. El internet era una forma fácil de encontrar víctimas, en especial mujeres jóvenes, solitarias. La imagen de la chica sentada en la playa volvió a Sherlock, esta vez con un hombre a su lado. Ella se asustaba y se levantaba. Él le agarraba un costado para detenerla, le clavaba las uñas causando los rasguños. Ella corría. Él volvía a intentar agarrarla, estaba en vez en el hombro. Ella seguía corriendo, pasaba por sobre las piedras en la costa haciéndose daño en los pies. Él se exasperaba, encontraba el trozo de madera a un lado de la orilla y lo recogía. Sherlock miró una vez más a la víctima, observando la gran contusión en la parte izquierda de su nuca.

"¿Crees que él la mató?" preguntó John, que se había acercado y miraba por encima de su hombro al teléfono. Sherlock lo miró por un par de segundos, hacía ya dos meses que vivía y trabajaba con el hombre y sus deducciones no parecían mejorar mucho, pero era agradable tenerlo cerca, por alguna razón. Miró de nuevo al teléfono.

"No, no lo creo. _Lo sé_" contestó. Esta vez fue John quien puso los ojos en blanco. Con la poca información de su perfil Sherlock llegó hacía la identidad del hombre misterioso. Tenía un nombre, tenía una foto y tenía una teoría (no, las suyas no eran teorías: eran hechos). La explicó brevemente a los presentes, mirando a John de vez en cuando, como para ver su reacción. Suspiró, al ver que los cumplidos inesperados del doctor parecían haber desaparecido. "Aburrido," dijo, sonando decepcionado. Se quitó los guantes y le dio el teléfono a Molly, "Aquí está su asesino, habla tú con Lestrade."

Molly tomó el teléfono con los guantes y le sonrió a Sherlock, "así que lo hiciste de nuevo, ¿eh?" dijo, como si tratara de comenzar una conversación. El detective parpadeó, "Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de haberlo hecho?" Molly pareció nerviosa, de pronto. "Bueno, no lo sé. Tal vez es mejor que me calle…" Caminó hacía la mesa con las cosas de la víctima y volvió a guardar el teléfono. "¿Tienes la sangre que te pedí?" preguntó Sherlock.

"Sí, todo está arriba en el laboratorio," dijo Molly "también tengo cosas que hacer arriba. Podemos ir juntos…si quieres…" Sherlock abrió la boca, apunto de responder algo, cuando John lo interrumpió.

"Vayan ustedes," dijo, tomando sus cosas para irse "Yo me voy, tengo una cita."

"No, no la tienes" dijo Sherlock, tomando su abrigo de la silla en que lo había dejado. De él sacó un teléfono móvil que le pasó a John, quién lo miró desconcertado. "Me tomé la libertad de dejar tu agenda libre para esta tarde," dijo el detective poniéndose su abrigo y caminando hacía la puerta.

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿tú?" John miró a su teléfono, revisando los últimos mensajes enviados, "¿Tú cancelaste mi cita?" preguntó incrédulo.

"¿Qué parte de "dejar tu agenda libre" no entendiste, John? Camina," dijo Sherlock saliendo por el pasillo. John miró a Molly con la boca abierta, como si esperara que dijese algo, ella se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa. John suspiró, y después de unos segundos subió junto con Molly al laboratorio, parecía desanimado.

Sherlock siguió con su experimento durante un par de horas, tenía algo que ver con glóbulos blancos, pero ni aún John, con un título en medicina, podía entender bien que estaba intentando. Al principio le preguntó sobre que se trataba y Sherlock, no tan hastiado como se creería, trató de explicarle; pero cuando el detective se halló tratando de ilustrar a su colega sobre los objetivos de su experimento por tercera vez, John solo asintió fingiendo que lo había comprendido. No lo había hecho, por supuesto. Se sintió tonto. El demás del tiempo caminó de un lado al otro en la morgue, tuvo pequeñas charlas con Molly y mandó algunos correos pendientes. Ya era tarde cuando se encontró a sí mismo sentado en una silla mirando a una esquina, estaba sufriendo de un tremendo aburrimiento. Miró a Sherlock, no parecía que fuese a terminar pronto y desde que habían entrado apenas había sacado la mirada del microscopio. John permaneció mirándolo largo tiempo, le sorprendía que no se viese cansado, después de todo, se la pasaba todo el día yendo y viniendo por las calles de Londres, se quedaba despierto hasta tarde terminando proyectos y se saltaba sus comidas a menudo. Un tipo extraño en verdad. De pronto, John desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que Molly lo miraba de reojo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Después de un rato, John se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al detective, "Sherlock, voy a irme. Se está haciendo tarde y la verdad estoy cansado," dijo. Sherlock se quedó callado por un momento, levantó sus grandes ojos claros, sin quitar la cara del microscopio, después volvió a mirar la sangre. "Está bien, vete si quieres," dijo, algo en su tono parecía ofendido. "Oye, no te enojes conmigo, yo solo…" contestó John.

"Está bien, John, si estas aburrido eres libre de irte," repitió el detective sin mirarlo, "no voy a retenerte." El doctor suspiró, intentando evitar la mirada de Molly, que los veía fijamente a ambos. "Estaré en el apartamento, si necesitas algo," declaró el doctor antes de tomar sus cosas para dirigirse a la puerta.

Molly caminó hacia Sherlock, observando lo concentrado que parecía en su experimento. "Tenemos O negativo también, si quieres…" le dijo.

"No la necesito" respondió él, "gracias..."

Molly miró de reojo al Dr. Watson, que había tomado sus cosas y se había quedado parado frente a la pared, tal vez pensando en si debía quedarse. Al final, decidió salir y desapareció por la puerta "¿Qué tal se llevan tú y tu compañero de piso?" preguntó ella.

Sherlock no respondió al principio, odiaba las pequeñas pláticas y hubiera preferido permanecer callado. Pero su conciencia, (que por alguna razón tenía la voz de John, diciéndole algo como "discúlpate" o "no trates de esa forma a las personas") le dijo que respondiera. "Tolerable…" aceptó él. "es una persona muy…"

Entonces una voz llegó desde el pasillo, era la voz del Dr. Watson. Hablaba algo alto, aunque no estaba gritando y podían escucharlo solo por la acústica de la sala de laboratorios.

"Sherlock y yo solo compartimos apartamento," decía, "no hay nada entre nosotros." Por alguna razón John parecía querer sonar divertido ante la idea, pero Sherlock sabía que le molestaba (tal vez por el hecho de que era una pregunta a menuda que se había cansado de responder). Y Molly también debía saberlo, pues no tardó en decir "Ah, la pregunta otra vez. La gente habla mucho." La forense borró su sonrisa al ver que a Sherlock no le parecía igual de divertido, bajó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de irse a su mesa, cuando Sherlock la detuvo.

"¿Por qué lo hacen?" dijo, aún sin quitar la mirada del microscopio. Molly se aclaró la garganta, "¿Hacer qué?" preguntó. Sherlock la miró por encima del microscopio. "Preguntar," dijo.

"Oh," fue la primera respuesta de Molly, que no pareció pensar algo mejor. Viendo esto, Sherlock decidió seguir hablando, "es obvio que le molesta que pregunten," dijo, "y John no es homosexual, yo ya me habría dado cuenta." Molly se quedó callada un momento, aunque algo en ella parecía aliviado, después hizo un ruido parecido a un murmullo y dijo dubitativa, "no lo sé, tal vez es solo por cómo se miran, ya sabes, como se comportan." Quería ser franca, al parecer.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y por primera vez en toda la tarde sacó la cara del microscopio y miró a Molly atentamente. "¿Cómo nos miramos?" Sherlock comprendía bien lo que era el lenguaje no verbal, pero este asunto en particular le interesó de pronto.

"Si, ya sabes, mucho contacto visual…" murmuró Molly, firmando algunos archivos. Parecía incómoda. "No te preocupes, con el tiempo pararan de hablar…" dijo. Sherlock se acomodó en su silla, mirando hacía una esquina de la habitación, ¿contacto visual? "Tal vez es solo que tienen química," agregó Molly, como si hubiera estado intentando decirlo antes, pero no se hubiera atrevido. Se estaba preparando para irse, notó Sherlock. "Adiós, entonces," se despidió Molly, "guarda todo cuando termines." Se quedó parada en la puerta un momento, mirándolo, y después se volteó para irse definitivamente.

Sherlock la miró hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

_¿Química?_

Química es la ciencia que estudia las propiedades de la materia, y sus cambios, esa dulce química que tanto le gustaba. Pero la gente común a veces la usaba para referirse a algo más que eso. La usaban para describir atracción, una atracción muy particular, distinta a la de los libros de texto. La atracción entre dos personas. Contacto visual, expresión corporal, pequeñas conversaciones. Todo eso podía ser interpretado como atracción. Pero…

_¿John y yo…tenemos química?_

Se preguntó, algo desconcertado por la idea ¿Por eso la gente hacía tantas preguntas? Le pareció absurdo al principio. Pero entonces pensó en como a veces él y John se miraban a los ojos, como a veces rompían levemente, sin querer, las reglas del contacto físico, la forma en la que conversaban o peleaban. Levantó sus cejas, un poco sorprendido. Al conocerlo pensó de inmediato que John era un hombre poco común, y sabía que John había pensado lo mismo. Tal vez si era extraño que a veces se encontrase fascinado por su presencia ¿Era atracción eso?

_Tal vez si tenemos química_, pensó de pronto…


	3. El gato de la suerte

¿Tardé mucho en actualizar? La verdad no lo sé, mi percepción del tiempo es nula en vacaciones. Mañana volveré al colegio, pero seguiré actualizando al menos una vez a la semana. Este capítulo es bastante corto, es apenas una anécdota creo..., se sitúa en The Blind Banker, y perdonen si tiene discordancias, hace tiempo que no veo la primera temporada. Le cambién algunas cosas (minímas la verdad) debí haberlo revisado antes de subirlo, espero que este mejor y que les guste :))))

* * *

Chinatown era el nombre del barrio chino ubicado en la ciudad de Westminster, alrededor de Gerard Street. Sherlock había conseguido un caso, (y gracias a dios, porque empezaba a aburrirse) gracias a un viejo conocido de la universidad, y ciertas pistas los habían conducido a este lugar. Se trataba del asesinato de un hombre llamado Lukis, quien después de visitar ciertos lugares sospechosos había sido encontrado muerto en su apartamento. Gracias al diario de la víctima él y John habían obtenido la dirección de una pequeña tienda de recuerdos en dónde, suponían, podrían encontrar algunas pistas. Su nombre era el Emporio del Gato de la Suerte y era un lugar pequeño, lleno de adornos y cosas brillantes, que era atendido por una mujer mayor. Ambos entraron, inseguros de lo que buscaban y mirando los estantes esperando encontrarlo.

"¿No quiere gato de la suerte, Señor?" dijo de pronto una voz detrás de Sherlock, mientras revisaba los estantes de la tienda. El detective observó con el rabillo del ojo como una de las dependientas del local (que no parecía hablar muy bien el idioma aún) le ofrecía un gato de la suerte a John. "Oh" murmuró el doctor, sonriendo incómodamente y negando con la cabeza "siempre me han gustado estas cosas, pero…"

"A su esposa podrá gustarle" insistía la mujer, intentando poner el gato en sus manos. Era un gato de la suerte común, color blanco y dorado con varios adornos. "No, no, lo compraría, pero estoy escaso de dinero" sonrió el hombre. Sherlock recordó que justo esa mañana John le había dicho que necesitaba encontrar un trabajo.

"¿Y usted? ¿Quiere gato de la suerte?" preguntó la dependienta, volteándose hacía Sherlock. "Cómpreselo a su novia" insistió, (no parecía tener formas más originales de disuadir a sus clientes). El detective puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacía John, quién le dio la mirada de _no seas un idiota_. "No, gracias" respondió condescendientemente y enfocándose de nuevo en los estantes.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar lo que buscaban: un número escondido en una taza de té, del sistema de numeración Hang Zhou. Era igual al que habían encontrado en el banco y en la casa de Lukis. Tenía que ser un código. Tal vez estaban tratando con un grupo u organización y no con un simple asesinato; Sherlock sonrió, eso lo hacía mucho más interesante y el caso comenzaba a progresar. Quiso seguir husmeando en la tienda y sus al rededores en busca de más pistas, pero ya era entrada la tarde y parar a comer algo no parecía una mala idea. Los dos hombres salieron del local en dirección al restaurante más próximo, sin embargo, justo en la puerta del emporio el detective se detuvo, como si estuviera considerando una idea, y volvió a entrar en el local. Salió segundos después arreglándose el abrigo, en donde al parecer había escondido su compra. John se preguntó que podría ser, pero no preguntó nada al respecto.

Al entrar en el restaurante, lejos de sentarse a esperar la comida Sherlock y John solo seguían pensando en el caso, reconstruyendo los hechos. Era lo más interesante que les había pasado en meses, y aunque John no lo admitiera, él también había comenzado aburrirse los últimos días. Sherlock, no ordenó nada, y eso no era una sorpresa. No era que el detective no comiera nunca, pero era especialmente quisquilloso con respecto a su alimentación. No comía nada frito, ni nada que tuviera mucha grasa, tampoco colorantes o comida de la calle (hamburguesas, perros calientes, etc,) y eso era un problema en una ciudad como Londres. John a veces se preguntaba de dónde habría salido esta fijación.

"Si sabes que no eres una máquina, ¿verdad?" le dijo el doctor poco después de que una mesera tomara su orden, "los humanos necesitan comer."

"Creo que estoy bastante consciente de ello," respondió el detective, mirando por la ventana hacia el emporio, como si esperara que de un segundo a otro saliera de él algún personaje sospechoso o algún tipo de mercancía ilícita. "Entonces come," dijo John, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No tengo ganas," respondió Sherlock mirándolo a los ojos, como si quisiera intimidarlo y acabar la conversación (probablemente era lo que quería). Solo a veces John se sentía turbado por esas miradas intensas y apartaba la mirada, pensando profundamente en cuanto se parecían los ojos de su amigo a los ojos de un réptil. No iba a insistir más. Nunca tenía mucho éxito luchando contra los hábitos del famoso detective.

Sherlock continuó viendo por la ventana, absorto en la calle, las personas, o tal vez solo vigilando la entrada del emporio. Sinceramente, John nunca sabía en lo que su amigo estaba pensando. Sherlock Holmes era un enigma difícil de resolver, y aunque llevaba más de seis meses compartiendo un apartamento con él, no sentía que pudiera comprenderlo mucho más que el Inspector Lestrade o la Dra. Hooper. Suspiró. Poco después la mesera regresó con su orden y sin lamentarlo, John comenzó a comer. Estaba hambriento.

"¿Conseguiste el trabajo?" preguntó Sherlock de pronto, todavía mirando por la ventana. El doctor levantó una ceja, sorprendido de que preguntara. "No, no, la entrevista es el jueves…" respondió, llevándose un bocado de arroz a la boca.

"Ya veo…" murmuró su amigo. John hizo una media sonrisa, ¿Sherlock Holmes estaba tratando de sacarle conversación? Se preguntó si era tan extraño que le pareciese increíble.

"Y tú y el tal Wilkes… ¿eran muy amigos en la universidad?" preguntó, intentando que sonara como una pregunta casual. Sherlock frunció el ceño, parecía confundido. "No, ¿por qué habríamos? Es un idiota…"

"_Tú _eres un idiota" recalcó John riendo, "te encanta ver la cara enfurecida de la gente después de usar tus _súper poderes_, escaneándolos, y todo eso..."

Sherlock abrió su boca, tratando de contradecirlo o al menos de parecer ofendido, pero sorprendentemente no halló ningún argumento. "Si, tal vez soy un idiota," confesó.

"¿Ves? Los dos son idiotas, seguro eran los mejores amigos," rió Watson, dandole un sorbo a su bebida. El detective hizo una media sonrisa que intentó esconder de inmediato. Se acomodo en su silla, dejando de ver a la ventana y enfocándose solo en John. "No, no, casi todos sus amigos me odiaban en la universidad, no sé porque," respondió, tratando de sonar serio.

"Si, sí sabes porque" le dijo John, apartando su bebida y mirándolo con los ojos entornados. Sherlock se vio tentado a reír. Le había encantado molestar a Wilkes y a sus amigos en la universidad, dejarlos pasmados con sus deducciones y solo a veces, burlándose de ellos. "Si, si sé porque," condesó sin verguenza. A pesar de lo que pensara la gente, la verdad había disfrutado sus días en la universidad. Aún si nunca había tenido muchos amigos, (tampoco es que los hubiera querido) que para él eran algo relativamente inútil. Bueno, John no era del todo inútil, de hecho, no era para nada inútil, y entonces Sherlock pensó que tal vez John Watson era una excepción extraña en su vida. Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, pero no era para nada un silencio incómodo. John había terminado su plato, y se incorporó en la silla para llamar a la mesera. Por su parte, Sherlock revisó su teléfono en busca de algún mensaje y sonrió al encontrar uno de Raz, el graffitero.

"¿Tienes una cita esta noche, John?" preguntó el detective. El doctor, después de limpiarse los labios con una servilleta, respondió, "No, no creo…"

"Entonces ven," Sherlock se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta con aire de entusiasmo, "esta noche vamos a divertirnos."

Y vaya que fue una noche divertida. Si es que pasarse la noche buscando números chinos en paredes grafiteadas, suelos sucios y calles empedradas era la definición de diversión. Sherlock había estado tremendamente emocionado con el asunto, pero cuando se marcaron las dos de la mañana, John de alguna forma lo convenció de volver a Baker Street a dormir un poco. Al día siguiente, Sherlock se había ido bien temprano en la mañana al Museo de Antigüedades, buscando a la Srta. Soo Lin Yao. Pensaba que ella podría descifrar el significado de los números.

John en cambio, decidió quedarse en casa. Estaba notablemente agotado por los eventos de anoche y no se sentía con ganas de salir. Se levantó tarde, y caminó escaleras abajo para prepararse un café. Nada inusual pasaba en los noticieros. Todo estaba tranquilo. John bostezó, dejando su café a un lado de la mesa y estirándose. Fue entonces cuando lo notó, sobre la chimenea, saludándolo con una gran sonrisa. John levantó una ceja al ver el gato de la suerte puesto junto al reloj, ¿había estado allí la mañana de ayer? ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

Entonces recordó que Sherlock había regresado a la tienda por un momento el día de ayer, y se preguntó, confuso, si Sherlock lo habría comprado. No tenía idea de que le gustasen esas cosas. La voz de la dependiente llegó a la mente de John, con su acento extranjero y su gran sonrisa, _"¿Quiere gato de la suerte? Cómpreselo a su novia."_ Su novia… John sacudió la cabeza, ¿en qué pensaba? Se encogió de hombros, y tomó su café para dirigirse a la cocina y hacerse un buen desayuno. Como había dicho antes, pocas veces sabía que estaba pasando por la mente de Sherlock Holmes y sinceramente, a veces no quería saberlo, pensó sonriendo.

* * *

Los complejos alimenticios de Sherlock me salieron de la nada, no sé de donde salieron xD. En serio me gustó escribir la conversación que tuvieron, es decir, quiero dar a entender que su relación esta progresando, no sé si lo este haciendo bien pero bueno :s

Este capítulo no me gustó tanto como los demás, no lo sé, esta un poco descuidado pero igual lo subí xD (tenía que subir algo e_e) tal vez solo sea mi imaginación xd.

Dejen reviews, saquenme una sonrisa :) si?


	4. Incidente en la piscina

**Bueno...hace casi un mes que no actualizo este finc, y eso que prometí hacerlo una vez a la semana :s lo siento xd, solo tengo tiempo de escribir en las mañanas antes de irme, llegó muy cansada como para hacer nada x_x. Como sea, este capítulo se sitúa en the great game, es un poco largo comparado con los otros, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Las ondas de la piscina se movían silenciosas ante el susurro de la brisa. La noche era fría, sin estrellas en el cielo y el piso estaba encharcado. Todo estaba quieto, en silencio, como cuando se está en la oscuridad completamente solo. John tiritaba, acariciándose la piel de gallina y sintiendo leves escalofríos aquí y allá. El viento silbaba. No parecía que Jim Moriarty fuera aparecer de nuevo muy pronto, y por el momento eso era un alivio. John solo se concentraba en respirar. Inhala, exhala, uno, dos… Su mano izquierda estaba temblorosa, mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo había estado. La verdad, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, ya fuera por frío o miedo. El doctor puso su mano debajo de su muslo izquierdo tratando de luchar contra el temblor. Solo tenía que tranquilizarse. Pero es que todo había pasado muy rápido. El secuestro, la confrontación, la bomba, Sherlock y Moriarty apuntándose el uno al otro. Muy rápido. Dejó salir un respiro esperando no sonar demasiado afectado. Pero lo estaba.

John no podía sacarse la idea de que había olvidado algo, no sabía qué precisamente. Tragó saliva al recordar que antes de que los hombres de Moriarty lo atrapasen en un callejón oscuro cerca de Baker Street, se estaba dirigiendo a un restaurante a cenar con agradable compañía. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que había plantado a su cita, -tampoco es que lo hubiese hecho a propósito-. Con sus manos temblorosas John sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, y al darse cuenta de que era incapaz de escribir algo temblando de esa forma, lo dejó a un lado mirando al cielo: ¿Por qué es que todo era siempre tan complicado?

Sherlock se acomodó a su lado, acariciándose las sienes con la mano izquierda. Con la derecha aún sostenía el arma con la que le había apuntado a Moriarty. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en un par de días, pero quizás solo había sido la emoción del momento lo que lo había dejado exhausto. Si, había tenido miedo de la presencia de James Moriarty, su forma de mirar, de hablar, como se había ido y vuelto y como no había tenido miedo de morir allí, con ellos. Miedo de la bomba, miedo por su vida, miedo por la vida de John. John. Sherlock miró al pobre hombre con el rabillo del ojo, estaba pálido, con la mirada ansiosa y temblando. Esta podía ser la primera de muchas situaciones parecidas, se percató. James no se quedaría tranquilo durante mucho tiempo y tenía que pensar en cómo hacerle frente. Pero justo ahora pensar era lo que menos quería hacer, (y esto era algo, porque se trataba de Sherlock Holmes). En cambio, se recostó contra la pared y se dejó caer un poco más en el suelo de la piscina, buscando tranquilizarse.

"Noche divertida, ¿eh?" susurró Sherlock, esperando poder sacarle unas palabras a John, pero no recibió una respuesta. El hombre solo lo miró con sus ojos nerviosos y después volvió su vista a las ondas de la piscina: se movían lentamente, reflejando la luz de las lámparas. Silencio. El sonido del viento…

Sherlock recibió un mensaje en su teléfono. El detective, haciendo una mueca desagradable con los labios, lo sacó de su abrigo y puso los ojos en blanco al ver de quién se trataba.

_¿Quieres ayuda o ya controlaste la situación? – MH._

"Siempre a tiempo, Mycroft" susurró con algo de desdén, más para si que para John. Tipió una respuesta arisca en el celular y volvió a guardárselo en el bolsillo. No tenía ganas de discutir con Mycroft ahora, mucho menos vía mensajes de texto. A su lado, podía escuchar como la respiración de John comenzaba a calmarse. Sherlock volteó a verlo, era seguro que el doctor empezaría a hablar en cualquier momento, al menos solo para romper la tensión en el aire, (era o que hacía John cuando una situación era se volvía demasiado tensa) pero justo ahora no parecía tener nada bueno que decir. Sherlock se dio cuenta, algo perplejo, que en vez de estar emocionado por la situación y ansioso por volver a casa y ponerse a investigar, solo quería llegar a Baker Street, a su habitación y dormir hasta entrada la mañana del día siguiente. Curioso.

"¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía?" murmuró John de pronto, sonando sorprendido que no lo hubiesen hecho ya.

"¿Cuál sería el punto? Lestrade y sus hombres no encontrarán nada," respondió Sherlock con un tono desabrido, "Moriarty no es el tipo de hombre que va dejando pistas a donde quiera que va…"

John apretó sus labios, quitando la vista de la piscina y poniéndola en su amigo. "Sí, supuse que dirías algo como eso," dijo, dejándose caer un poco contra la pared. "Pero," agregó, pareciendo un poco más relajado que hacía unos minutos, "tener un encuentro con un psicópata armado y una bomba en medio de una piscina pública a medianoche y no decírselo a la policía…" John titubeó con respecto a su respuesta, y al final dijo, "bueno, eso podría ser sospechoso, ¿no?"

Sherlock se le quedó mirando, y después de unos segundos soltó una leve carcajada. "Si, supongo que tienes razón," dijo. Tal vez si debería enviarle un mensaje a Lestrade, aunque fuera completamente inútil.

"¿Crees que volveremos a verlo?" preguntó John, esta vez notablemente preocupado por la respuesta que podía recibir.

"Por supuesto que lo volveremos a ver," respondió Sherlock a secas. John cerró sus ojos, pareciendo agobiado. "Es un lunático, y al parecer tiene una pequeñaobsesión conmigo..."

"Oh, sí, me pregunto porque es eso," murmuró John, recostando su cabeza contra la pared y viendo al cielo nocturno. No había estrellas esa noche. Sherlock levantó ligeramente una ceja, no le gustaban las indirectas, "¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó.

"Eres el magnífico Sherlock Holmes," dijo John con una especie de sonrisa, "el único detective consultor del mundo y un hombre con una gran inclinación a meterse en problemas (y me arrastras a ellos, claro está)." John no lo decía con mala intención, Sherlock tampoco se lo tomó así. La verdad, teniendo en cuenta que hacía solo media hora John había tenido una bomba en el pecho, el viejo soldado no se veía tan afectado como podría.

"Bien, ambos concordamos en que soy magnífico," respondió Sherlock, esta vez era él el que miraba las ondas de la piscina. Un grillo cantaba en algún lado. Ambos soltaron una leve carcajada. Al menos su sentido del humor parecía intacto.

Sherlock se incorporó del suelo, estremeciéndose levemente ante el frío de la noche. No tenía su abrigo puesto, John tampoco. Le tendió una mano a su amigo y le ayudó a incorporarse, "Vámonos a casa," dijo, "creo que has tenido suficiente de esto por una noche."

"Creo que _ambos_ hemos tenido suficiente," recalcó John tomando la mano que se le ofrecía e incorporándose. "Solo quiero llegar a mi cama y dormir," suspiró, tomando su teléfono. Sus manos habían dejado de temblar y pensó que lo mejor sería disculparse con la mujer y apagar su celular. No quería que nadie lo molestara. No ahora. Sherlock caminó hacia el borde de la piscina, las baldosas estaban empapadas. "¿A quién le escribes?" preguntó girándose a John (bien pudo haber ya sabido la respuesta y solo estar siendo amable al preguntar).

"Ah, a una mujer que conocí la semana pasada…" murmuró sin quitar la vista del teléfono, "íbamos a tener una cita pero…" De pronto, John encontró realmente innecesario recordar los hechos (los hombres de Moriarty metiéndolo en un coche en medio de la noche no era precisamente una memoria amena). Pensó en la chica, sentada en la plaza en que deberían haberse encontrado, esperando a alguien que nunca llegaría. Hizo una mueca culposa. "Ojalá no este todavía esperando…"

Sherlock se quedó parado frente a la piscina. Aquí, hacía varios años había muerto Carl Powers. Era extraño recordar, después de tanto tiempo, la mañana en que lo vio en las noticias. John caminó hacia él, y al pasar por el piso empapado sintió como el agua entraba en sus zapatos mojando sus medias. Se quejó con unos murmullos inteligibles y miró hacía Sherlock. Sus ojos verdes estaban hundidos en el movimiento del agua. De pronto, una voz tenue, "Dijiste que saldrías a tomar aire…"

John no comprendió porqué eso sonaba a una acusación. "¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a la chica?" rió levemente, "bueno, no dije que iría solo." La verdad su cita de esta noche no había sido planeada, durante su caminata nocturna (las daba cuando Sherlock era especialmente insoportable) un mensaje le había llegado a su celular y como no tenía nada más que hacer decidió aceptar. De nuevo sintió el picor de una culpa leve, sin embargo no podía hacer nada, él no había elegido su agenda de esta noche precisamente. Pero una pregunta más bien imprudente pasó por su cabeza, retirando el recuerdo. "¿Por qué siempre estás celoso de las chicas con las que salgo?" preguntó. Sherlock volteó a verlo, tenía una ceja levantada. "Pero que idea tan ridícula, John, los celos…"

"Sí, y no solo eso," le interrumpió el doctor rió, "tampoco te gusta cuando salgo con mis compañeros de la clínica o con la gente de Scotland Yard."

"John, estás afectado por la bomba," espetó el detective intentando disimular el tic en la comisura de sus labios (la risa de John era contagiosa), "deja de decir tonterías."

"Estas celoso," repitió John. No le preocupaba contener su risa. Segundos después a Sherlock tampoco. Tal vez era solo la presión del momento, la bomba, Moriarty, lo que los había idiotizado temporalmente y ahora hablaban y se reían como tontos de tonterías. De cualquier forma, el piso seguía encharcado igual que los zapatos de John. Solo faltó un pequeño tropezón, el doctor agarrándose del codo de Sherlock para no perder el equilibrio y estuvo hecho. Ambos, médico y detective, cayeron a la piscina salpicando más agua en el suelo y provocando un sonido estridente. Se movieron de un lado al otro, confundidos al principio, hasta que se encontraron con la cara asustada del otro y volvieron a reír. El frío golpeaba más fuerte estando ahora empapados, y no sería extraño que al día siguiente despertaran con un resfrío. Ambos temblaban.

"Esto es tu culpa," balbuceó John, intentando sacar agua de su oreja derecha.

"¿Qué? Tú fuiste el que se agarró de mí," se defendió Sherlock conteniendo una sonrisa, "es _tu_ culpa."

Se quedaron allí, quietos, flotando. De pronto ambos se quedaron en silencio. La noche había empezado a esclarecer y en el cielo ya había un pequeño rastro de madrugada. Los grillos seguían cantando, aferrados a las plantas que adornaban la piscina y sintiendo la tierra húmeda debajo de ellos. John era la única persona con la que Sherlock se divertía de esa manera. No que tuviese algo en contra de las risas o las bromas tontas que hacían cuando estaban juntos, pero era extraño darse cuenta de que este hombre era, de hecho, su única grata compañía. A su lado, cuando se reían de esa manera, John lo hacía parecer casi humano. Recordó entonces, que esa misma noche John pudo haber muerto por su culpa, había sido irresponsable, se había entusiasmado demasiado con los juegos de Moriarty y con su encuentro en la piscina. Cuando su amigo se había ido esa tarde del apartamento, jamás consideró la posibilidad de que estuviera en peligro. Y tal vez debió hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta los últimos hechos. Sintió una leve sensación poco agradable en su pecho, y la apartó de inmediato: si John y él estaban bien no tenía por qué sentirse culpable, era completamente inútil, y a Sherlock no le gustaban las cosas inútiles. Sin embargo…

"Tal vez estoy celoso," susurró el detective en la oscuridad. Una leve brisa pasó entre ellos, poniéndoles la piel de gallina. John al principio no supo que responder, en su rostro a pesar de la falta de luz, Sherlock leyó una sutil sorpresa.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó John, sonando confundido ante la confesión. Se quedó quieto, solo flotando en el agua. Movía sus pies de vez en cuando, para no hundirse. Los ojos de Sherlock lo miraban fijamente, como si escanearan su rostro o estudiara su reacción. Lo había visto hacérselo a muchas personas, y algo le incomodaba en ser sujeto de sus deducciones. Pero de todas formas no desvió la vista de sus ojos claros, azules de pupilas pequeñas que lo hacían parecer solo un poco intimidante.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente, echando la cabeza hacía atrás y mirando hacía el cielo. Después volvió a mirar John y arrastrando las palabras dijo, "Tú eres mi único amigo, John," el detective sintió un estremecimiento en la espalda, seguramente debido al frío. Podía sentir la ropa mojada pegándosele en el cuerpo. "Claro que me siento celoso cuando me dejas por otras personas."

John juntó las cejas, mirando las ondas de la piscina, esta vez más cerca que nunca. Y se sintió culpable una vez más ese día, aunque no debiera de hacerlo. Eran, después de todo, pocas las veces en que se hartaba de Sherlock y lo dejaba solo en las escenas del crimen, pocas las veces en que se frustraba por su actitud y salía del apartamento solo para no verle la cara, pocas las veces en que salía a beber con sus compañeros sin invitarlo o decirle nada. Pocas. Meneó la cabeza e hizo una media sonrisa mirando el agua. Se rascó una ceja con el dedo anular.

"Vamos, yo no te dejo por otras personas, casi siempre estoy contigo. Vivo contigo, trabajo contigo…" dijo y de pronto le dio la impresión de que la distancia entre él y Sherlock se había acortado, ya fuera que el detective se había acercado o él mismo lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Simplemente ahora podía sentir la respiración de su amigo muy, muy cerca, y por alguna razón esto no le incomodaba, "pero a veces eres, dios, insoportable y tengo que irme para no golpearte," agregó riendo. Sherlock le dio una media sonrisa, pero sus ojos parecían absortos en el rostro de John. Como siempre, su amigo nunca sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Pero pudo sentir el leve estremecimiento, el suspiro de Sherlock y su aliento chocando contra su cara. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y John se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando.

"Si, sé que soy insoportable," dijo Sherlock en voz baja y profunda, "pero tú tienes la paciencia para lidiar conmigo," agregó, subiendo la mirada y acentuando su sonrisa. John hizo lo mismo, y esta vez el miró al agua, "Si, dios me maldiga, pero la tengo."

El silencio, una vez más, anunció su presencia demandando quedarse. De pronto, John y Sherlock se percataron del frío que había en el aire y de que estaban parados, flotando, en medio de una piscina pública a mitad de la noche. _La gente si tendría razones para hablar de esto_, pensó John, y es que hasta para él esto empezaba a hacerse extraño.

"Deberíamos salir de aquí," dijo Sherlock nadando hasta el borde y volteando a verlo.

"Si, atraparemos un resfriado," respondió John, su voz sonaba lenta, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. El doctor nadó también hasta el borde y Sherlock le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a salir. Ambos salieron de la piscina temblando. Sherlock podía sentir como su pantalón se pegaba a sus tobillos y no se sentía realmente cómodo con la sensación. Miró al doctor mientras caminaban hacía los vestidores de la piscina, detrás de ellos estaba la salida trasera. Su camisa a botones se la había pegado al doctor al cuerpo y su suéter ahora estaba en su antebrazo derecho (no servía de mucho estando todo empapado). John era muy delgado debajo de sus suéteres, se dio cuenta. Entraron al lugar y antes de llegar a la salida, Sherlock abrió uno de los casilleros de los vestidores y de allí sacó su adorado abrigo. John levantó una ceja, preguntándose porque diablos lo había dejado allí.

"Para responder a tu pregunta," dijo Sherlock poniéndoselo, "si me disparaban esta noche quería que mi abrigo saliera ileso." John frunció el ceño, sin comprender y Sherlock se ajustó el cuello. "Ya sabes, así podía usarlo en mi ataúd…" John puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un leve bufido que pretendía ser una carcajada. De pronto, se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba su cama en esos momentos. No solo el terror de la noche, si no el hecho de estar completamente mojado se lo recordaba. Pensó que al llegar a Baker Street iría escaleras arriba a su habitación, se quitaría la ropa mojada y se secaría para luego meterse en su cama y dormir hasta entradas horas del día siguiente. La verdad tenía bastante hambre, a juzgar por como su estómago crujía, pero no tenía fuerzas para cocinar nada. Afuera en la calle hacía más frío, si eso era posible. Algunos autos pasaban por la calle, ninguna persona a la vista. John frunció el ceño de malhumor al darse cuenta de que pocos taxis debían de funcionar a esta hora y ningún conductor de autobús los dejaría pasar dado el estado de su ropa. Quiso tirarse al piso y dormir allí mismo en la calle al darse cuenta de que tendrían que usar el subterráneo. Era un pensamiento casi demoledor. Miró a Sherlock, que tenía el labio superior ligeramente levantado, se atrevería a decir que pensaba lo mismo que él. De pronto el encuentro en la piscina parecía levemente embarazoso, como si algo de lo que paso allí no hubiese sido realmente correcto (y no se refería a Moriarty o a la bomba); por algún motivo recordó la sensación del aliento de Sherlock en su rostro. Ambos caminaron a travesando la noche, todo seguía muy silencioso.

"Pero tú sabes que soy magnifico," dijo Sherlock de pronto, rompiendo el hielo. John lo miró formando una leve sonrisa y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

"Lo que digas, Sherlock," murmuró el doctor.

* * *

**Me gustó escribir este capítulo, no sé fue agradable :s. Me hacen felices con sus revwis, de verdad no pensé que me fuera a comentar mucha gente. Sinceramente, al principio quise escribir este finc en inglés, pero no tengo ningún betareader que me corrija los errores, pero pensé que estando en español no lo leería mucha gente (yo misma no misma no suelo leer fanfincs en español...), pero es bueno saber que no es así :)**

**El siguiente capítulo será sobre A Scandal in Belgravia, intentaré que valga la pena xD. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. **


End file.
